The Beast Within
by aussiekagamines
Summary: All he wanted to do was protect her, but how could he? When he couldn't even protect her from himself... Rin x Len FTW! Inspired by Skillet's song Monster.
1. Prolog

**ProLog**

A young boy, no older than six, ran through the park with tears streaming down his face. The were at it again. Tormenting him, teasing him. It was as if they had nothing better to do except make his young life hell. They were everywhere he went; the shops, Kindergarden, even outside his own home. And he had no one to help him. He didn't have any friends, and hardly any family. His father had died when he was 2 and he had no siblings. All he had was his mother. His mother wasn't like the mom's that came to pick up their kids from kindy, all kind and warm. No, she was mean and cold. She was never home, and made him do all the chores around the house. He thinks he knows why though. She wanted a beautiful, bubbly little girl. But she got a wimpy, scrawny little boy. He wasn't even Brave or strong like other boys. She disaplined him a lot, making him walk the five blocks home from kindergarden, doing all the work around the house. All with no reward, no kind words, no sweets or treats. Nothing but more work.

The boy couldn't see where he was going through his tears. He ran straight into a tree, falling to the ground with a thump. He quickly tried to get back up and make a dash for it but was too late.

"We got you now."

They towered over him, being slightly older by a few years. They stared at him with menacing eyes and wicked grins, like lions about to eat their prey. The boy closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the worse. he begged that for anyone, _anything, _to help though he new the chances were next to none. 'Please!'

"Hey! Fatsos! Pick on someone your on size, why don't you!"

The boy's eyes shot open as he searched for the owner of the voice. His tormenters were staring behind him as if they had just been slapped in the face.

"What did you say! You little brat!"

The boy turned around to find a little girl. She looked younger than him, probably about a year. She had Silky blonde hair that made its way a little below her shoulders. She had big, blue eyes and a grumpy expression across her pretty face.

"I said," She shouted, "Pick. On. Someone. Your. Own. Size! Do you get that, doofases!"

For such a tiny girl, she sure was brave. The boy started to worry when one of the tormenters made their way towards her. He was going to scream at her to run for it. But she did something that surprised him. As the tormenter lunged for her, she quickly jumped out of the way. So he landed flat, facedown in the mud! The girl smiled proudly as the boy stifled a laugh. The Tormenter quickly got up and glared fiercely at the small boy, making his fear return. Though after a glance at the young girl, he changed his mind on beating the boy to a pulp.

"Come on guys, their not even the trouble." Grumbled the tormenter to his friends as they stalked away from the park.

"Are you okay?" Questioned a lovely voice in front of the boy. He wiped around to find two crystal blue eyes staring into his own.

"I-I'm fine." Stuttered the blonde boy as the girl helped him up on his feet, "Th-thank you!"

"It's really fine!" Smiled the small girl, "Can I know your name?"

"L-Len!" He answered, "A-And who are you?"

The girl giggled,

"My name Rin!"

_From that moment on, he __swore he would protect her..._

**YAY! Done! That toke forever XD but I probably shouldn't have kept on stopping to watch youtube...**

**This is a story I came up with while listening to Skillet's _Monster. _Man, I love that song!**

**Review? Maybe? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Brrrrrriiiiinnnnngggggg_

16-year-old Len Kagamine sighed as he shut the door of his locker. Another day of being in the prison they called high school was over. Sometimes Len wondered why he even bothered to come to school. He already new everything they had to teach him, heck, he could be in Uni by now if he wanted. Maybe it was because he liked being with kids his age? Or maybe he wanted to be with-

"LEN!" Shouted a voice that resembled bell chimes.

He whipped around and saw none other than 15-year-old Rin Kagami, Her big, white bow bouncing up and down on top of her head. It made her look much like a rabbit.

"Wait for me, Rin!" Came another voice from behind the blonde girl.

Len looked behind her to find Rin's friend, Miku Hatsune. Miku had Long, Teal hair tied up in two pigtails and large eyes of the same colour. Rin had met her in elementary school and they became fast friends. She was Rin's first friend her age. Len understood that Rin needed Girl friends too, as Len couldn't help her with _everything_. And any friend of Rin's was a friend of his too.

"So, we heading home or what?" Len questioned as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Miku's taking the bus to her aunt's place, So it's just going to be you and me." Rin waved a good bye to Miku as they split ways at the court yard.

Len and Rin started to walk home in silence, though it was both comfortable an awkward at the same time.  
"So what's for dinner?" Len dared to ask, though he already knew the answer.

"What gives you the idea that I'm cooking?" replied Rin, giving him a sharp glare out of the corner of her eye.

Len gulped and looked away. Rin had this thing of evening out the chores, switching each week. She had a strong hatred for the stereotype of women always doing all the chores. Though Len sometimes thought it was an excuse for being lazy.

"Ok, Let me rephrase," sighed Len, "What do you _want_ me to cook for dinner?"

"I feel like Take-Out tonight."

Len face-palmed. She went to all the trouble of evening out the chores and making _him_ cook dinner, when most of the time they had Take-Out!  
'Thats it.' Len thought, 'She really is lazy.'

They finally arrived at home. Oh, and if you haven't guessed it yet, they live together. See, Len's mother was so horrible she _forced _him to move out when he had the money. Len also wanted to get out as soon as possible, and luckily Rin offered him a place at her house. Rin had a really nice, little two-storey house. All of the bedrooms and bathrooms were up stairs, while the living room and kitchen were down stairs.  
Len unlocked the door and entered, with Rin not far behind him. She plopped down on the couch and let out a long sigh of relief.

"Boy, today was really tiring. Why is learning so hard?" Rin exasperated.

Len answered the question with a shrug. Though he didn't find school hard, he knew Rin did, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings by making her sound inferior.

_Ring Ring Ring!  
_The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Len answered.

"Hello! Is this Lenny-kins I'm speaking to~?" Len recognised the nick name. It was the name Mrs. Kagami had given him the second they met.

"Yes, hello Mrs. Kagami."

"I already told you, Lenny-kins, call me mommy~! May I please speak with Rinny-Rin-Rin?"

"Sure, here you go." Len handed the phone to the eager looking Rin who immediately snatched it out of his hands.

While most normal teens would be embarrassed to have such a childish mother like Mrs. Kagami, Rin was proud she was her mother. Rin's parents were always away on business. Though they weren't bad parents, no, they were the best parents Len had ever met. Compared to his Mother, Mr. and Mrs. Kagami were like sunshine and rainbows.  
Apart from alway being away.

When Rin finished her long chat wither Mom she sat on the couch an turned on ABC3 (XD) while Len ordered take-out.

"I'll be upstairs, ok?" Said Len as he headed towards his room. Rin made a sound of understanding while she watched James through a pie in Liv's face.

Len chuckled as he made his way to his room. Australians had such a strange sense of humour.

Len slowly entered his room. He found himself surrounded by a mess that much resembled the apocalypse. Len always kept his room locked so Rin didn't walk in on the mess. How was he meant to tell her that he had been having bizarre late night meltdowns...

_He could never let her see this side of him, NEVER..._

**1ST CHAPTER! Phew, that took all day! Thanks so much for the ****reviews! I couldn't stop smiling!  
I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime this week (hopefully l_l;) I've got school tomorrow soooo...**

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID NOR ABC3!**


End file.
